Many computer applications, such as websites, have frequently changing requirements and require new computer source code for operation. For example, some websites frequently require new web pages. Unfortunately, present mechanisms for creating application code, such as mechanisms for creating code to generate a web page, present limitations. For example, mechanisms for code creation may not incorporate business rules that describe features that the code must implement. Further, existing mechanisms may not facilitate code creation by users who are not conversant with source code, and may force even users who are conversant with source code to conduct a cumbersome exercise.